Young Blood & Bad Memories
by The BritBrit
Summary: Tom asks Mina about her past. He gets more than a story. MT
1. Harsh Rejection

Disclaimer: I don't own LXG. Wish I did. Don't sue, I'm poor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Mina sighed softly as she leaned on the edge of the observation tower. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the rail. A cold gust of wind whipped through her hair. She barely noticed enough to brush a wisp of hair from her eyes.  
  
Her sharp ears caught the noise of boots on the deck. In one swift movement, she spun around to come face to face with Tom Sawyer.  
  
Mina stepped back, her shoulders dropping slightly. "Oh, Agent Sawyer."  
  
She turned back to face out towards the ocean. He walked up to stand next to her. "Mina, I'm kinda' thrilled that you're interested in me an' all. But I don't know a thing about ya. Well, besides your bein' a vampire."  
  
Mina looked slightly paler than usual, but not from the biting chill. She gathered up her skirts as she sat down on the deck chair by the guardrail. Tom watched her, shoving his hands into his trousers' pockets.  
  
"Please, Mr. Sawyer. If it's not a problem, I'd rather not tell this story just now. In fact, I'd be pleased if you would kindly leave me alone for now."  
  
Sawyer opened his mouth, but decided to remain silent. He turned and walked back to the hatch. Opening it, he took one last look at Mina before going inside and shutting the hatch behind him, leaving her alone on the deck.  
  
TBC  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I know it's short, but the next chapter is freakin LONG. So please bear with me. Please review. 


	2. Reminescence

Tom Sawyer sat in his cabin in silence, checking the ammunition in his modified Winchester rifle. When he was finished, he put the gun down. As he did, Mina appeared at the doorway, dressed in deep red skirts, which matched the scarf she wore.  
  
She looked rather nervous as she chewed her lip slowly. This was the first time Tom had seen her do this.  
  
"May I come in?" she asked, glancing at the threshold.  
  
He blinked in surprise and stood up quickly.  
  
"Of course, ma'am. Please come in."  
  
She gingerly stepped in, wringing her hands slightly in the process as she examined his quarters. It was very simple, showing that it was only a place for sleep and not for recreation. It contained a well-made bed, a dresser, and a table and chair, which his Winchester supplies sat upon. Simple and practical like its occupant.  
  
"Can I 'elp you ma'am?" he asked politely, curious as to why she was here. In his room. Especially after she had directly asked him to leave her alone. Mina let her gaze fall upon him, freezing him in place. She smiled softly.  
  
"You asked me about my past, and I asked you to give me some peace. I'm sorry."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm sorry. You just wanted to know. I should have told you."  
  
He gave a lopsided grin.  
  
"Well, shucks, ma'am, it's alright. You fer sure didn't need ta' come all the way down 'ere ta' tell me that." He cocked his head to the side at her still nervous form. "Is something wrong? Do you 'ave somethin' else ta' say?"  
  
She gazed at him for a moment before walking forward. He blinked at her. "Ma'am?" Mina remained silent.  
  
She primly sat on the narrow bed. He sat down next to her, gently placing a hand on her skirt-clad knee.  
  
"Please, Mina. Would you just tell me 'ow ya' got bit. I understand if ya' don't wanna' though, but I wanna' know."  
  
She realized he wouldn't let her get away with keeping her secret to herself. Mina sighed, thinking of how to begin.  
  
"Before I was married I was Wilhelmina Murray. Then I was engaged to Jonathan Harker. He was clearing a proposal to sell a plot of land to a Count Dracula. He spent the time at Dracula's castle, in Transylvania. There here discovered the count's constant need to drink a person's blood.  
  
Jonathan managed to escape from the castle. His stay, however, did severe damage on his mind. His memories were repressed, the only witness to the events at the castle in his diary.  
  
Dracula came to England of his own accord. His first victim was my childhood friend. Her fiancé, Arthur Holmwood, as well as my husband Jonathan, Quincy Adams, and John Seward joined Professor Abraham van Helsing to fight Dracula. But not before I was turned."  
  
Mina turned away, looking wistfully at the bare wall. Tom took one of her hands in his, leaving the other to remain settled on her knee.  
  
Still looking rather ashamed, and maybe slightly afraid, she took in a breath and continued.  
  
"It occurred perhaps several months after Jonathan and I had married. The Count came into our room, whilst we slept, and put Jonathan into a hypnotic stupor. That is a power he possesses, to enchant one to his desire. Then he drank of my blood, and forced me to drink his. I am forever cursed, even after Dracula was destroyed. And after my husband died."  
  
She finished with a barely noticeable shiver. Tom was silent for a moment, digesting the information.  
  
"Is that what you wanted to hear? That I was created by one who fed off the living and killed for blood?" She sighed. "Because that is the way it is, and I can never change that. I am cursed, Tom. That is why I was, and am, reluctant in telling people my tale."  
  
Mina turned her head, staring into nothing. She was now lost in thought and memory. Tom touched the back of his hand softly to her cheek.  
  
"But it's sort of a good thing, ain't it? I mean, you're stronger than most. That's an advantage."  
  
Mina tilted her head to look at him, perhaps considering his comment. "It may be my gift and my curse. I do not know." She said, looking away again. "I will have to bear the burden of this for as long as I live. And that may be a very long time."  
  
She sighed. "I'm not even sure a life as long as mine might be is worth it. Who knows? I may become like Dorian in time, having seen enough that life becomes no more than a bother to continue." A rueful smile graced her lips. "At least I can die."  
  
Tom removed his hand from her face, watching her.  
  
"I hope to God in the heavens I will never become a wretched person like he was."  
  
Tom gave a weak half grin. "Me too. That man 'ad issues."  
  
Mina gave a surprised look at his face and chuckled some. "You two never did get along, did you? I mean, as far as teammates. Well, before..."  
  
Tom shook his head. "Nah, he 'ated me. Probably because he thought I was some kinda' threat to 'im. With you, I mean."  
  
Mina looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose that, in the end, you were." Tom's eyes widened slightly. "Is that so?" She nodded. "I believe it is."  
  
Mina leaned back slightly, settling back onto the bed. She smiled as she remembered Gray's attitude towards Sawyer.  
  
"Dorian hated you because he was jealous. And with good reason." She watched him, as he was silent. "Please try to understand. You are the first that I have talked about it with in detail. I did not even tell Dorian."  
  
This rather surprised Tom. He glanced at her. "You didn't?"  
  
She shook her head in a no. "Not even Dorian."  
  
Mina was surprised when a smile lit up his face.  
  
"Well, miss Mina, I'm 'appy ta' know ya' trust me enough ta' tell me that." He took her hand. "Because I can tell ya' now, I'd trust ya' with my secrets, as well as my life."  
  
Mina's face moved closer to his. "Your life indeed..." She played her fingers through the loose locks of his hair. He turned pink in the face.  
  
"Uh, ma'am..." He sputtered, thinking back to when he had first seen her tear a man's throat out.  
  
"Don't worry. I wouldn't hurt you Tom," she said reassuringly, still playing with his hair.  
  
But thinking of that, it hadn't been a pretty picture. Or comforting. At the sight of blood, she would let loose. And that scared him some.  
  
Mina read the subtle fear that played in his features with no sign of caring. Her fingers continued to weave their way through the blonde tresses. Her thoughts wandered to things of the past, things of the present, and things of the future. They also tended to wander to the one sitting next to her, whose face was still tinged pink. He still had that sense of innocence that ‡Lucy had had before she had been changed.  
  
But being of innocence wasn't exactly a good thing in the world.  
  
Mina moved closer to him, both hands now twined in his hair. He leaned away, barely, unsure whether to stop her or not. She seemed rather soothed at the moment, so he decided to let her. As long as she hopefully didn't somehow smell blood at any time in this. Other wise he would be in serious trouble.  
  
Tom wondered to himself if maybe she herself possessed a portion of that vampiric ability to seduce. He watched her, or rather stared at her, completely astonished.  
  
When she drew nearer, he saw her eyes glint maliciously. Reaching up to take her hands in his, Tom pulled them away from his head.  
  
As he held their hands between them, Mina's lips met his. She took him a bit by surprise; she could see it reflected on his face. They both fell back onto the small bad.  
  
Mina, as she laced her arms around his neck, nuzzled him affectionately. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.  
  
Her hands moved down, behind her. Taking both of Tom's hands, she wrapped her long delicate fingers around his. He took no notice, only continuing to kiss her.  
  
Mina's grip tightened on his hands, her sharp nails digging into his flesh. Tom choked back a slight yelp of pain, and pulled his hands away. He broke the kiss to quickly look at the now bleeding wounds. Crimson red dribbled down his palms, dripping over his pants and onto the bed sheets.  
  
Mina blinked at him for a moment. "Mr. Sawyer?"  
  
He tried to hide his hands from her, but she smelled the scent of his blood in the air. Acting as though she hadn't, she once more circled her arms about his neck. She kissed him again, pulling him close. Tom reluctantly let her, keeping his hands away. He tried to wipe the blood off, but the scent lingered in the air.  
  
Mina's eyes flashed red as she continued kissing him. Tom didn't notice. She traced her fingers over his check. He grinned a bit as she moved along the side of his face, kissing his ear.  
  
Finally, she reached his throat. And before Tom knew it, Mina sank her fangs into his throat. He let out a yell of agony and tried to pull away.  
  
She didn't let go. Her hands wrapped around his arms as she let her fangs remain. The numbing, pleasurable effect it had on him calmed him down and he kissed her gently, trying to get her to let go. She pulled her fangs out after a moment, licking the blood away from the puncture wounds.  
  
He released himself from her grasp and pulled her closer, kissing her neck. She continued to lap at the wound, and then kissed his lips.  
  
After a bit he broke the kiss again. Tom lay back on the bed, breathing laboriously. Mina rested her head on his chest, nuzzling his neck.  
  
His energy seemed to have been stolen away, while she looked almost energized. Mina pushed herself up on her elbows moving to sit over him.  
  
She was flushed, her pale skin showing some hints of color. He silently wondered if it was the blood that excited her, as well as made her want to feed.  
  
Mina's tongue flicked over her lips, licking them hungrily. Tom's chest rose and fell slowly as he watched her, warily. If he were to have any blood left after this, he would have to take control of the situation.  
  
She bent her head down to kiss him again, and her guard was let down. Tom took the opportunity to turn over, grabbing her by the arms. He rolled her onto her back, then made a swift move to sit on her hips, pinning her to the bed.  
  
"Now Mina," he said smoothly at her surprised face. "I'm afraid that's not very nice." Her hungry expression flared, then dimmed down considerably. "Of course. I apologize." His boyish charming smile returned. He moved to get off of her.  
  
"Then let's get back to business, shall we?" He added in his most gentlemanly fashion.  
  
A devious smile graced her lips.  
  
"Of course..."  
  
~Finis~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Please review.  
  
‡ Lucy Westenra, Mina's friend from Bram Stoker's Dracula. 


End file.
